My Silent Watcher
by Nicnivin-Queen of the Dark
Summary: X-over with Yu Yu Hakusho. ???/Usagi. I'm sorry that it took so long and that the paragraphs are stuck together but my computer is being stupid.
1. The Watcher

DOTM: Hello everybody! I am Darkside Of The Moon and this is my muse Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Onna how the hack did I get here?!  
  
DOTM: Non of your business Wuffers. Anyway if anything in my storys suck of if you think there's  
something wrong with them, blame it on Wuffie here cuz it'll be his fault for me makin the story bad.  
  
Wufei: What?!  
  
DOTM: Now on with the story before I give Wufei a dress. Wufei, the disclaimer please.  
  
Wufei: Stupid onna. Darkside Of The Moon does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon so don't  
sue cuz you couldn't even get a penny out of her if you did.  
My Silent Watcher  
It was a dark and rainy night but that didn't stop the young man sitting in a tree outside the girl's  
window from watching her. He never made his presence known, nor did he ever watch her in the  
daytime. Only and always at night. When she went out in the evening he followed. When the dawn  
came he disappeared only to return again at night. No one was aware that he was even there, not even  
the girl herself. It was like he was completely invisible.   
  
He didn't know why he watched her. He guess he felt like he needed to protect her, even if she didn't  
need it. All he knew was that he desperately wanted to know this girl. He didn't want to know her from  
afar. He wanted to be in her life.   
  
Well on this dark, rainy night he came to a decision. He would no longer watch her from afar. She  
would know him as he knew her and something special would happen. He didn't know what would  
happen. He just knew that whatever it was, it was going to change his life, in a good way.   
  
The rain had stopped long ago. The sun was about to rise. He took one last look at his sleeping beauty  
and disappeared.  
  
Well wadayah think so far? Who do ya think it is? Please review if you want me to continue. 


	2. Dear Diary

Dear Diary,  
  
I got that feeling of being watched again last night. I've been getting this feeling for a long time now. Every time I look out of the window no one's there. It's not like I think someone's out to get me, it's just a weird feeling I have. If there is someone watching me, who is it? And why? Am I really that interesting? Anyway I keep having this weird dream. I'm wearing this beautiful dress and I'm dancing with some one. They never tell me their name, and any time I try to get a good look at his face, I wake up. Weird, huh? I think that the dream has something to do with me being watched. If I really am, that is. That's all I have to tell you today. Sincerely-  
  
"Diner's ready!"  
  
Oops, my mom's calling me. I'll write my name later. See ya.  
Please don't kill me. I only wanted to make you wonder a lil' more about the girl. I promise to tell you in the next chapter who's the watcher and the watchee(I know It's not a word) 


	3. Finally

Hey Everybody. I really want to say thank ya'll for all the reviews. In the last chapter is said that I   
  
wanted to make you think about who the girl was but my poor excuse of a memory forgot that I   
  
already wrote Usagi down as the girl in the summery. Anyways I hope this is long enough for  
  
you. I'll try to write long chapters for the rest of the chapters.  
  
Today was the day. No more wathcing her from the shadows, no more knowing her from a   
  
distance. He hoped she was ready for him to be apart of her dailey life because he wasn't leaving  
  
anytime soon...  
  
It was seven in the morning and Usagi was on her way to school.(In my story Usagi is   
  
not a late, whiney crybaby) Sure, she was earlier than most students would be but that just gave her  
  
more time to be with her friends. Something is going to happen today, she thought, something  
  
special. She put the thought out of her mind as she saw her friends sitting under their usual tree.  
  
"Hey Usa-chan, you're runnin' a little late there aren't ya." called Usagi's friend Rei.   
  
Rei had long black hair, violet eyes, and a really short temper. "She's only a few minutes late   
  
Rei." said Ami. Ami was shy, had blue eyes, blue hair, and was the brains of the group. Next to  
  
Ami was Makoto. Makoto had green eyes, brown/green hair in a ponytail, and was the muscle of the   
  
group. "Where's Minako?" asked Usagi. Minako was Usagi's "twin". The looked almost like sisters.   
  
Minako's hair was long and blonde. She was a little ditzy. "Mina-chan's sick so she's not coming  
  
today." said Makoto. "Well I hope she feels better." Usagi replied.   
  
  
  
They sat and talked until all of the other students arrived and had to got to class. The girls  
  
always sat in the back row of the room leaving one empty chair. Today there were two empty chairs.  
  
Little did they know that the last chair would be filled today. The teacher came in and tried to get   
  
everyone to settle down so that she could make her announcement.  
  
He stood outside the classroom like the teacher instructed, waiting to be introduced. He   
  
really didn't want to go to school but if it meant getting a chance to know "her", he would do it.  
  
"Class," he heard the teacher say" today we have a new student joining us." She motioned for  
  
him to come in. " His eyes roamed the classroom searching for his prey. He found her.  
  
"Everyone, this is Hiei...  
  
I'm really sorry to everyone who wanted Kurama/ Usagi story but Hiei is my favourite. Plus I'm  
  
no good at writing a Kurama/ Usagi story. If I see some Kurama/ Usagi pairings I'll let you know.  
  
Anyways, please reveiw. I hope ya'll liked it. 


End file.
